NO SABES CUANTO TE EXTRAÑE
by alma de titan
Summary: toda espera tiene su recompensa y para esta tamarareana la espera acabo.


NO SABES CUANTO TE EXTRAÑE.

-TORRE TITAN, 7:30 PM-HABITACION DE STARFIRE-

-VISTA DE STARFIRE-

Era una noche helada, lo sabía porque tenía la ventana abierta y dejaba que el viento ondeara mi cabello, estaba mirando las estrellas y de vez en cuando desviaba mi mirada del cielo para observar la isla de nuestra torre para ver si él estaba allí.

Nada, no había nada ni nadie, mirar la isla y la torre me entristecía y solamente llenaba a mi corazón de esperanzas de que algún día él volverá a mí.

Lleve inconscientemente mi mano derecha hasta el dedo anular de mi mano izquierda, allí en ese dedo reposaba un anillo de plata con una pequeña esmeralda en el medio, lo mire detalladamente, sonreí por un leve momento y luego entristecí, aún recuerdo ese día que lo obtuve.

-FLASHBACK-

Estaba encaminándome a la cocina para mirar que había de comer, cuando entre al living allí estaban mis 3 amigos y mi adorado novio que miraban un poco tristes al sentir mi presencia.

No entendía nada, no sabía el porqué de sus caras tristes y solamente me atreví a preguntar un poco asustada:

-chicos ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué me miran así? ¿Pasa algo?-

Ellos se miraron entre sí, después Raven, Chico Bestia y Cyborg miraron a nightwing,él se levantó de su lugar y se paró frente a mí, su cara mostraba mucha tristeza y eso me estaba asustando. Suspiró un poco y con un:-debemos hablar- tomó mi mano y empezamos a caminar por el pasillo silenciosamente hasta llegar a su cuarto.

Allí en su habitación el me encamino hasta su cama y nos sentamos, me miro, acaricio mi mejilla, sonrió tristemente, me beso suavemente y luego me dijo con nostalgia:

-Star…-

Ladie mi cabeza y dije suavemente:

-siiiii….-

El unió su frente con la mía y me dijo triste:

-me tengo que ir-

Separe mi frente de la de él y mi respiración se empezó a agitar, mis ojos se humedecieron y negué con la cabeza el hecho de que se iría.

Seco mis lágrimas, me abrazo y empezó a hablarme en el oído:

-Star… ya pequeña, no me iré para siempre, es temporal mi viaje-

Lo mire en forma de reproche y con mi voz quebrada le dije:

-¿Por qué te vas? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?-

Beso mi frente y empezó a acariciar mi cabellera y me respondió calmado y prácticamente en susurros:

-me tengo que ir porque Batman me necesita y no sé cuándo volveré-

Mis labios empezaron a temblar y mis lágrimas salieron a luz de flote, estreche mi cara sobre su pecho y el recostó su barbilla en mi cabeza, me estrecho más fuerte.

Después de ese "gran abrazo" nos separamos, busco en su bolsillo y saco una cajita de terciopelo, se puso de rodillas y abriendo la cajita me dijo:

-Starfire… cuando vuelva de mi misión… pues… ¿te quieres casar conmigo?-

Sonreí y con lágrimas en mis ojos me abalance sobre él, lo bese y lo abrase como si no hubiera fin y luego le conteste con alegría y suficientemente audible para que el escuchara:

-si…si me quiero casar contigo-

El me beso apasionadamente y solamente en ese instante olvidamos la triste realidad de los hechos hasta que cyborg aviso por el comunicador:

-Nightwing, todo está listo para tu viaje-

Ambos nos separamos bruscamente de ese beso tan maravilloso, miramos el comunicador y Nightwing con un solo:-voy para allá- le dio aviso a nuestro amigo de su pronta partida.

Me miro un poco triste, sentía su mirada detrás de ese antifaz, beso mi frente y salimos de la habitación tomados de las manos.

En la salida nos encontramos con Cyborg, Raven y Chico Bestia que tenían preparado la motocicleta y la maleta de Nightwing, suspire con frustración y seguí con mi amado hasta su motocicleta que era el punto de partida de nuestra temporal separación.

Todos nos despedimos de él con abrazos, besos (en el caso de Starfire), lágrimas y voleadas de manos, ninguno de nosotros se fue de ese lugar de despedida hasta verlo desaparecer.

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

Sonreí mientras miraba el anillo, aún recuerdo que al otro día de su partida mis amigos vieron el anillo que tenía puesto y sigo recordando la tantas preguntas que me hicieron sobre el objeto y las tanta evadidas que les hacía sobre el tema, hasta hoy ninguno de mis amigos sabe el significado del anillo.

Suspiro ante estos recuerdos, cierro la ventana, me recuesto en la cama y empiezo a llorar en silencio como cada noche.

Un año, un maldito año había pasado desde que se fue y aunque reciba constantes cartas de él no es lo mismo que abrazarlo, sentir sus caricias, sus besos y oír sus palabras de amor.

Seguí llorando hasta que quede profundamente dormida.

-A FUERAS DE JUMP CITY, 8:15 PM-

-VISTA DE NIGHTWING-

La noche era hermosa, por fin estaba en casa y muy cerca de mi amada, me sentía feliz de por fin haber llegado y de haber terminado mi misión.

Deje de contemplar las estrellas y acelere mi moto para poder llegar rápido con mis amigos y contemplar la estrella más hermosa que de seguro me esperaba en la torre T.

Estacione la motocicleta en la isla, mire mi reloj y ya eran las 8:45 pm, me acerque a la entrada y toque la puerta, no espere mucho y esta fue abierta más que nada que por mi amigo Cyborg.

Cyborg me miro impactado para luego sonreírme y correr a abrazarme, no duro mucho el abrazo ya que Chico Bestia y Raven bajaron al ver la demora de mi metálico amigo para avisar de quien se trataba, ellos me miraron felices y me abrazaron también.

Nos abrazamos un buen rato, hasta que note que cierta pelirroja no estaba en esta bola de afecto, rompí el abrazo y pregunte:

-¿Donde esta Starfire?-

Todos se miraron y Raven respondió con su típica voz fría:

-está en su habitación-

-Ahhhh no viejo- me dijo Chico Bestia como en forma de reclamo y siguió-después tendrás tiempo para tu novia y sus amoríos, primero lo primero que es ¡cenar!, y tengo un buen buffet de tofu allá arriba-

-¡claro que no!- oí el reclamo de mi amigo cibernético con respecto a la idea de mi amigo verde- Nightwing no comerá tus porquerías, él prefiere la carne-

Ambos chicos discutieron de camino a la cocina y hasta en la cocina sobre qué tipo de comida brindarme, Raven en cambio estaba muy pasiva y observaba aburrida la discusión.

Estaba desesperado y no paraba de mirar la puerta que va en dirección a las habitaciones para poder ver otra vez a mi pequeña niña, Raven noto mis ganas de ir donde estaba Star ya que no paraba de mirar esa puerta.

Raven toco mi hombro, la mire y me dijo:

-ve con ella, no creo que estos dos se den cuenta- señalo a Chico Bestia y a Cyborg.

Yo con un:-gracias- Salí del lugar para dirigirme a la habitación de mi chica.

Estaba parado frente a la puerta donde decía su nombre "STARFIRE", acaricie el nombre con las yemas de mis dedos y luego toque suavemente, nada, no me respondían, volví a tocar y nadie me contestaba, así que decidí entrar.

Abrí un poco la puerta para poder mirar y solamente logre captar oscuridad, la abrí por completo para no hacer mucho ruido y la vi.

Estaba acostada para un lado, me acerque hasta su cama para poder contemplarla mejor, estaba descobijada y note que su piel se estaba erizando por el frio, tome una frazada y la cobije.

Empecé a acomodarla para que estuviera más cómoda y en el transcurso de la acomodación vi el anillo de compromiso que le di hace un año, sonreí ante este hecho y le bese la mejilla, en ese momento ella se empezó a mover y abrió lentamente los ojos mientras que yo estaba allí paralizado sin saber qué hacer.

Me miro con duda y luego con sus manos froto sus ojos para asegurarse de que yo estaba allí y no era una alucinación.

Froto una y otra vez sus delicados ojos y al cerciorarse de que no era una alucinación sus ojos esmeraldas se llenaron de lágrimas y sonrió tiernamente para luego abrazarme hasta tirarme al suelo.

Ella empezó a llorar en mi pecho y levante un poco su cara para que me viera, me estaba preocupando y no entendía el por qué lloraba y solamente le pregunte:

-Starty, ¿te pasa algo? ¿Por qué lloras?-

Ella me sonrío como solo me sabe sonreír…con ternura.

Seco sus lágrimas y me respondió más calmada y con dulzura:

-no me pasa nada, solamente lloro de felicidad porque has vuelto a mí-

Me abrazo con amor y correspondí al abrazo que no duro mucho, ya que Chico Bestia entro de tope y nos sorprendió, cuando lo miramos estaba sonrojado y dijo:

-uhhhh, lo siento, Nightwing…solo quería avisarte que ya está lista la cena y a preguntarle a Starfire si quería cenar ya que en todo el día no ha probado ni un bocado-

Note cuando Starfire le hacía gestos con las manos y con la cara a mi amigo verde para tratar de decirle que no me dijera nada, pero muy tarde, mi amigo no entendía sus gestos y yo ya me había dado cuenta de lo que le trataba de transmitir.

Le respondí a mi amigo con un:-ya voy- para poder que se fuera y pudiera hablar a solas con mi novia.

Chico Bestia se retiró del lugar y dirigí mi mirada a mi chica que tenía sus ojos observando a otro lugar con las mejillas rojas, seguramente estaba avergonzada porque supe lo que de seguro no debía saber.

Me levante y le ofrecí la mano a mi amada para levantarla, la tomo con la cabeza baja, las mejillas más rojas y evadiendo mi cara.

Tome su barbilla e hice que me mirara a la cara, le sonreí tiernamente y le dije:

-bien… es hora de ir a cenar –

La acerque más a mí y le susurre en su oído suavemente:

-y no voy a permitir que mi prometida sufra alguna enfermedad por no comer bien-

Le sonreí y ella me devolvió el gesto, la tome de la mano y nos encaminamos a la cocina.

Al llegar a la cocina Cyborg y Chico Bestia seguían discutiendo mientras que Raven miraba pasivamente la disputa, al verlos pelear me daban ganas de golpearlos por interrumpir el momento tan hermoso que tenía con Starfire diciéndome "la cena esta lista", pero tenía que admitirlo todo estaba preparado pero el problema era que no sabían que brindarme.

Todos nos miraron cuando nos escucharon entrar, nosotros seguimos como si nada y nos sentamos a cenar.

-TORRE TITAN, 10:20 PM-LIVING-HORA DE DORMIR-

-VISTA DE STARFIRE-

Habíamos terminado de cenar y de hablar sobre tantos temas como: Batman, ciudad gótica, las misiones, los villanos, en fin, un mundo de temas y comentarios, sin contar el aviso a nuestros amigos sobre nuestro compromiso que los dejo impactados pero a la vez felices de nuestro prometedor futuro junto.

Me dirigía a mi habitación con mi futuro esposo para dormir juntos porque la excusa tan tonta que le di fue que tenía miedo, seguramente él se dio cuenta de mi truco, pero las ganas que teníamos de seguir hablando y seguir dándonos cariño nos tentaba demasiado que ni él ni yo desaprovechamos la situación.

-HABITACION DE STAFIRE, 10:25PM-

-VISTA DE STARFIRE-

Empezamos a acomodar la cama para poder "ir a dormir". Acomodamos allí y acá para estar más cómodos en nuestra velada.

Nigtwing salió de mi habitación y se dirigió al baño para ponerse el pijama y permitirme ponerme mi pijama más tranquila, porque según él:-el que estemos comprometidos no significa que nos debamos comportar como casados- en cierto modo tiene razón, pero tanta bobada para ponernos el pijama, pero… qué más da, yo lo amo así, con todo y defectos es perfecto para mí.

Tenía mi pijama mangas largas lila y escuche que alguien llamaba a mi puerta, yo con un: -pase- lo vi con su pijama mangas largas azul y con una sonrisa de par en par.

Al entrar se quitó el antifaz dejando ver sus ojos azules, pienso que lo hace por maldad, él sabe perfectamente que no soy capaz de resistirme a su mirada tan bella y tan llena de paz.

Llega hasta donde estoy y me empieza a besar apasionadamente hasta que ambos caemos en la cama, paramos por un instante y nos arropamos para poder seguir con nuestra "disputa" labial.

Pasó un buen tiempo besándonos, pero tuvimos que separarnos para poder tomar aire y para impedir a que llegáramos más allá de lo debido.

Me recosté sobre su brazo y empecé a acariciar su pecho mientras reposaba sus labios sobre mi cabeza, no hablamos por un largo rato ya que esa paz era maravillosa y no deseábamos arruinar el momento, pero desgraciado el sueño que me tomo y me hizo bostezar.

Nightwing me miro, sonrió y me pregunto:

-¿tienes sueño?-

Lo mire y devolviéndole el gesto dije:

-si-

Me acurruque en su pecho mientras él me abrazaba y con un: -buenas noches- por parte de ambos y nos quedamos profundamente dormidos.

No tuve esa noche la posibilidad de contarle todo lo que sentía por él en el tiempo que se fue, mis tristezas, mis lágrimas, mis días sin apetito, etc. nada, no le comente nada sobre nuestro tiempo separados, ¿para qué? Si ahora estábamos juntos y éramos felices, era un desperdicio de tiempo recordar y llorar el pasado, ahora debía importarme más que nada mi presente y mi futuro con el amor de mi vida.

Sé, que él nunca sabrá cuanto lo extrañe.

**FIN.**

**Hola mis queridos lectores, espero que les haya gustado este one-shot que tenía hace rato pensado.**

**Por favor si tengo errores ortográficos o si está muy mal mi redacción, en fin, no duden en avisarme.**

**Acepto comentarios reconstructivos**

**Les desea lo mejor: ALMA DE TITAN.=)**


End file.
